


Natsu Stop Or We Tell Erza

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Natsu Stop Or We Tell Erza

Natsu Dragneel:dad pls come back 

Gray Fullbuster:My name is a color

Lucy Heartfilia:Luce

Erza Scarlet:I am iron

Gajeel Redfox:I eat Iron 

Levy McGarden:Book

Laxus Dreyar:2 sis

Freed Justice:Don't listen to them

Evergreen:2 girls

Bickslow:2 sister

Mirajane Strauss:No Sis  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
No sis:@Dad pls come back please stop breaking into Lucy's home :)

Dad pls come back:no

No sis:@I am Iron 

I am iron:Natsu.

Dad pls come back:Only for a little :(

Luce:DEAL!!

My name is a color:I miss being happy god I'll kill little me if I could  
My name is a color:wait fuck wrong chat

Don't listen to them:Indeed it is

My name is a color:Look freed you do it to don't lie

Don't listen to them:Once and awhile I do yes however not as much as some people

2 sister:WE SAID SORRY

Don't listen to them:Sorry means nothing from you three

2 girls:Freed pls we didn't mean to!

Book:that's 2 who was the 3?

I eat iron:I think I know @2 sis

2 sis:Freed please we can't keep doing this...

Don't listen to them:Yes We Can Laxus Dreyar :)

2 sis:oh fuck gtg hide now

2 sister:haha

Don't listen to them:Bickslow :)

2 sister:I know I know going mom  
2 sister:Freed*

2 girls:@Don't listen to them pls don't hurt me ;-;

Don't listen to them:Get in the living room then Evergreen

2 girls:ofc

No sis:One by one they fall

I am iron:Yes sad isn't it...

My name is a color:yeah I'll miss them I guess

Dad pls come back:Is Freed their mom now?

Luce:Looks that way?

Book:poor Freed.....

I eat iron:who's the mom for the rest of us?

I am iron:Freed

No sis:Freed

My name is a color:Freed

Luce:Erza

Book:Lucy

Dad pls come back:Mira


End file.
